A Set Up
by ncisgeek
Summary: Abby, McGee and Ducky notice the bond between Tony and Ziva. Will it all go to plan?
1. Notice

Ziva sat at her desk her eyes shut. She was remembering her childhood. All the things she had missed out on. Her Father was way too controlling, Ari was … well Ari was Ari ; an annoying, cow-headed no wait pig-headed obnoxious man and Tali, she had died too young being only 16 when she was caught in a bomb blast.

"Gear up" the silver-haired fox strutted into the bullpen "We got a dead marine in Georgetown"

Ziva was forced to open her eyes, grab her gun, badge and backpack.

"Were you asleep Ziva?" asked McGee

"Probie, if she was asleep you would know about it... trust me" Tony imitated snoring noises not realizing that Ziva had slipped behind him. Ziva twisted Tony's arm behind him making him yelp. "Shut up DiNozzo" Gibbs said from the elevator.

"Shutting up boss"

Later that evening Tony was sat staring at the crime scene photos.

"Are you working Tony?" Ziva's words were drenched in mocking sarcasm

"Just trying to figure out what movie this reminds me of" came his witty retort.

Abby and McGee were watching the pair from afar.

"Those two are driving me mad Tim." the Goth spoke in an angry tone "I mean how can they not notice it and we can"

McGee was just about to respond when Ducky materialise out of nowhere "They are the Benedick and Beatrice of this agency"

"Whoa Ducky you made me jump"

"Sorry Timothy" Ducky went on to explain about his Shakespearian reference. Benedick and Beatrice were always quarrelling and fighting with sarcastic remarks and the like. Deep down they loved each other, their friends noticed this and so set them up (of cause Ducky did not use that exact phrasing).

"Hey Ducky what was their friends names?"

"Don Pedro, Claudio and Leonato"

"Guys we are now who he" she thumbed towards Ducky "Just said"


	2. Stakeout

**AN: I managed to get this done because I'm off school with Calcium Hydroxide poisoning (If you don't know what that is you don't want to)**

"Gibbs have you noticed anything odd about Abby, McGee and Ducky lately" Ziva asked

"No... something wrong?" he asked with concern. He regarded the team as his family. Tony and McGee were the sons he never had and Abby and Ziva were the daughter he had lost.

"They are avoiding me and I can't work out what I've done" she said distraughtly

"Not a cl... DINOZZO!" he yelled as he noticed the younger man stumbling in 3 hours late.

"Sorry boss I got … waylaid"

"Eww Tony that's disgusting"

"Not laid Ziva _waylaid_" he explained

Ziva realized her mistake so just raised her eyebrows and flounced off. Gibbs glared at Tony until Tony realized he was supposed to be working so went to his desk.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Abby, McGee and Ducky were stood around the shining silver table in Abby's lab.

"We get them to work a case together … alone" said McGee "Then we put one of them in danger. Not so they are in actual danger but it looks like they are"

"Very good Tim"

"Ow Abby!" Tony's voice was predeceased by a loud bang as he walked into Abby's locked door "What's with the door?"

"Nothing Tony" she hollered and then in hushed tones "We'll continue this later"

"DiNozzo, Ziva I want you to stake out the old warehouse we went to yesterday"

"Is there a reason boss?"

"Yeah, the owner is expecting a shipment of weapons"

At the warehouse Tony and Ziva were sat in the car parked just round the corner so they could see the entrance.

"Hey Tony. Have Abby and McGee been acting weird around you?"

"Yeah Abby's lab door was locked earlier and they were in there with Ducky"

"Hmm... strange. Tony over there" Ziva pointed to a black car heading for the warehouse. They observed the car. It stopped. Two men got out and went to the boot hauling out huge briefcases.

"Ziva you call Gibbs" Tony said getting out of the car

"Tony wait!" she whispered loudly. Despite her worry for him she still picked up her cell phone and called Gibbs "Gibbs! A black car has just pulled up Tony's gone to che... ugh!" She was interrupted by a massive blow to the back of her head which knocked her out and caused her to drop the phone.

"Ziva? Ziva?" Gibbs voice came out the device "Ziva you okay?"

A gloved hand reached in and pressed the end call button. "Goodbye Agent Gibbs" a man said, his voice had a thick Russian accent.

The man grabbed Ziva around the waist and hoisted her into the air. Tony did not notice as he was busy following the two men. The Russian man dumped Ziva in the back of his car, which was parked behind them. He pulled out a rope and tied her hands together. He tied a dirty cloth around her mouth in the form of a gag. "Just in case you wake up Miss David" naturally she couldn't actually hear him due to being unconscious. After doing this he hopped into the front seat and sped off. Tony came running back. "They were here for a different warehouse" he stopped as he saw … well saw nothing for Ziva was not in her seat or anywhere around for that matter "Ziva?" That's when he spotted the blood on her headrest and the scrap piece of paper on the chair.

'Hello Agent Gibbs' it red.


	3. Re-Occurence

"Gibbs. I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow" Abby stood in front of his desk, well the word stood is used loosely as she was bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Night Abs" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sent her on her way.

As soon as Abby stepped out the building she beckoned Ducky over from where he had been stood waiting, and called McGee. "Hey we're out. I wonder how Tony and Ziva's stakeout is going" barely pausing for breath she continued "You did rig that door to lock and then unlock 20 minutes later, right? I mean of course you did. I wonder which one of the got locked inside it. I bet it was Tony and now Ziva is trying to karate kick the door in"

"Abigail let the poor boy speak" said the Scotsman beside her.

Gibbs was sat in the bullpen rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept the previous night and now the computer screen was making his eyes go fuzzy. He heard the familiar ringtone of his work cell. "Gibbs"

"Boss we have a problem!" yelled Tony down the phone

"Don't yell DiNozzo. What's the problem?"

"Ziva's gone. She was here a moment ago but now she's gone. Her phone is on the floor and there was a note on the drivers seat it said 'Hello Agent Gibbs'!"

"Dammit you idiot"

"I know I shouldn't have left her boss"

"No not you. She called me but then she just went silent I thought she'd hung up!"

"You need to come here NOW!"

"I'm coming DiNozzo!" he replied shoving his gun into the holder and clipping his badge to his waistband. He hung up and dialled McGee's number. The screen red 'Engaged'. "Get off the phone McGee" he spoke louder than he had intended, earning a few strange looks form the people around him.

5 minutes later (due to some excellent fast driving) Gibbs arrived. "What's going on Tony?"

"I left her in the car for no more than a minute to check out some guys that pulled up over there" he pointed to near the warehouse they we supposed to be watching "When I came back … this"

"Blood? You never mentioned blood DiNozzo" Gibbs said indicating the red smear on the passenger headrest.

Before Tony could say anything he was cut off by the jingle of Gibbs cellphone.

"McGee I called you ages ago. What took you so long?" he waited for the probably flustered Probie to explain. "I don't care if you were talking to Abby I need you at Ziva and Tony's stakeout" a frown appeared on his face as he listened to the response "Why would they be stuck in a warehouse McGee?" he paused "Stop. Ziva's been taken. A message to me apparently I need you here ASAP" he shut his phone and turned to Tony "He seemed to think you and Ziva were trapped in the warehouse" he said exasperatedly.

Abby and Ducky parted ways after McGee hung up. Both were thinking about the possible situation where Tony and Ziva were. They thought that either Tony was locked inside and Ziva was laughing her head off at him before trying to get him out or Ziva was trapped getting frustrated and Tony was making inappropriate movie references that angered the Israeli even more or a third possibility was that they were both in there together driving each other mad and (hopefully) closer to realizing their love for one-another. Abby sat in her car for a while trying not to burst out laughing at the trio's clever plan (and the possible consequences). Little did she know of the actual events which were in actual fact the exact opposite of her thoughts.

Half an hour later Abby arrived back at her apartment. She parked her car and was just about to enter the building when all of a sudden she heard a voice calling her.

"Abby Sciuto?"

Abby was unsure if it was a question or a statement. "Who wants to know?"

"It wasn't a question I know who you are"

Now Abby had her answer. "What do you want?"

The man had been approaching her while they were talking "Oh, just want to know if you want to join a friend of yours?"

"Who?"

"Ziva David"

Abby didn't remember anything after that, it all went black.

**AN: I will try and update either on Wednesday or Saturday. But I am going to a crime and forensics ting on Saturday so I don't know if I'll be able to.**


	4. Kidnapped

**AN: Some unpleasant things happen in this one. This makes it a T.**

"Boss Abby still isn't answering her cell" McGee was sat at his desk, phone in hand

"Then try it again McGee"

"But I've already tried it 7 times" he looked at his bosses angry expression "I'm gonna try it again"

Just then Gibbs heard his computer make a pinging sound "What was that McGee?"

"An e-mail boss"

Gibbs sat at his desk and clicked on the little tab at the bottom of the screen. He opened the e-mail "McGee trace this e-mail!" he said leaping out of his seat. McGee came over to see what had upset Gibbs. He red the screen 'I have your daughters.' Underneath the title were two pictures The first was of Ziva. She was obviously unconscious and was slumped in a chair. Her face was dirty and she had red streaks in her hair. The second picture was of Abby. She was also collapsed in a separate chair. Her hair was loose and hung over her face. "Oh. My. God!" exclaimed McGee staring at the pictures. 'Your sons are next' was printed underneath.

"Daughters? Sons? You don't have any do you Gibbs?" McGee hadn't realized that he was reading aloud until Tony spoke.

"Not biological Tony." said Gibbs then added "You two do not go anywhere without protection"

It took McGee and Tony a moment to realize what he meant. "Wait. We're your sons?" they asked together.

Gibbs looked embarrassed, an extremely rare occurrence "Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell us Gibbs?" asked Tony sheepishly

"You lot already knew so don't give me that DiNozzo" he almost snapped but then added with a small grin "Now lets find my daughters"

"Yes! Wait does that make Abby and Ziva our sisters?"

"No. They are your co-workers, so get on your jobs"

"On it boss" with Tony's words the pair leapt into action and started working.

Ziva lifted her head slowly and tried to look around the room. It was pitch black. She tried to bring her hands up to her head but they were tied behind their back. That made her wake up. She wriggled her hands in the rope. Where there is rope there is slack she thought. By now Ziva's eyes had adjusted to the dark. She could see a figure over the other side of the room. The person was also sat on a chair.

"Ow my head" moaned the figure, moving.

"Abby?" asked Ziva confusedly

"Ziva! Why are you in my apartment?"

"I'm not. We're in some kind of basement"

"I'm tied to a chair and my hair is loose. Why?"

"I don't know Abby" Ziva was still stretching the rope. Finally she managed to slip one hand out."Yes!" She used it to untie herself. Cautiously she got to her feet aware of the wound on her head. As she stood up the door opened and six men and a woman came in. The woman saw Ziva standing there "How did you do that?" she asked before the men advanced threateningly towards her. As they lunged for her she swung a couple of punches but there was too many of them and they pushed her to the ground with the biggest one of them kneeling on her chest.

"Ziva!" Abby shouted "Ziva you alright?"

"Shut it you" said the woman drawing a gun

Abby quickly shut her mouth but kept trying to manoeuvre her head so that she could see her friend. Ziva was dragged back to her chair and re-tired even tighter.

"You know Mr Gibbs loves you two very much" she grinned maliciously "Be a shame if something happened to you. Wouldn't it?"

The six men laughed. "What do we do with them?" one asked

"Whatever you wish" she grinned again "But make them suffer" With that she left the room leaving the two women alone with their captors.

"Which one first?"

"That one" the large man (presumably the leader) pointed to Ziva.

Ziva was hauled out her chair again. When she tried to fight back she was pinned against the wall. Her pants were pulled off and her shirt ripped from her body, leaving her in just her underwear. She felt a sharp prick in her neck as something was injected into her. She felt her body go limp but she was still awake. She tried to kick the man in front of her but her leg would not comply, it just hung there uselessly.

Abby had to turn away from the scene before her. There was nothing she could do to help the Israeli. Abby heard the men's joyful laughs and grunts as she tried not to imagine what they were doing to her friend. Abby of course knew exactly what they were doing. She felt sick.

Over the other side of the room Ziva was angry. What the men were doing to her hurt a lot but she couldn't stop them. She wanted to kick herself for letting them do this to her and in a minute to Abby too. She just closed her eyes willing it to be over.


	5. Return

2 hours later the last of the men stood up from Ziva's helpless body. The leader of the group insisted that they put Ziva's bra and panties back on her. They pulled out camera and took a couple of pictures of the girls. After that they just left her lying on the floor. The door opened again and the woman came in. "How are we all doing?" she addressed the men.

"One down" the man kicked Ziva in the back. Then he pointed to Abby who was retching "One to go"

"Wait" the woman grabbed the man's arm "Miss Sciuto is more precious to Gibbs. She is not touched until I say so"

"And the other one?"

"Carry on" she bent down next to Ziva "But wait for the drug to wear off. Don't worry it should be soon" She took out a knife. It was one of Ziva's she plunged it into Ziva's leg and twisted it when she pulled it out.

At the thought of a repeat of the last few hours and the pain Ziva summoned all her strength and curled up into a ball. Then she realized her mistake as the woman spoke again "See its already wearing off"

"Leave her alone" hissed Abby "If I'm more precious hurt me not her"

"I need you for leverage. She is less important" the woman almost spat at Ziva.

"We'll be back soon" the seven enemies left the room.

"Ziva are you alright?" Abby asked worriedly the second the door closed.

"I am okay Abby" Ziva managed

Abby didn't believe her but didn't press it knowing that Ziva's pride was in shreds. Ziva was slowly regaining all her movement but as she did so the pain was getting worse and she knew it was not long until it all started again. She didn't know if she could take it repeatedly, despite all her Mossad training. She knew that Abby knew but she way glad that Abby also knew her well enough not to ask anything more about it.

McGee heard Gibbs' computer beep as it received yet another e-mail. "Boss it's from the same person"

"Put it up on the plasma"

Without even looking at the e-mail McGee brought the image up onto the screen. He heard Gibbs and Tony gasp so looked up. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. The email again contained two images one was of Abby she had her eyes screwed shut and was being sick. It was the other one that shocked them. Ziva was lying on a dirty stone floor wearing only a black bra and panties. Her thighs were covered in bruises and there was blood smeared on the floor. They could easily guess what had happened to her. "Poor Ziva" breathed McGee. The trio grabbed their things and headed out to find the girls.

"Ziva, can you stand?" Abby asked

"I think so" Ziva slowly got to her feet. Her legs were shaking she tried to convince herself it was the drugs but she knew it wasn't. She walked over to Abby. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I am okay Abby. We need to get out of here … before they come back"

"I'm with you there Ziva"

The brunette moved round the back of Abby and untied her hands. "We need to move now"

"You need to put some clothes on first."

Ziva looked down at her bra and panties only just realizing how cold she was

"I have some spare in my bag" The black bag was in the corner of the room. It had obviously been left there as their captors did not think it was a threat. Abby pulled the clothes out the bag there was a black mini skirt trimmed with red, a cropped black skull and cross bones tee shirt. She tossed

them to Ziva who put them on.

The pair crept to the door and opened it. Ziva stuck her head around the door and looked out. The coast was clear so they carried on going. They managed to get to the buildings front door without being spotted. As they yanked open the door a man rounded the corner. "Oi! Stop!" He slammed Ziva's head into the door before she had, had chance to turn her head. Abby kicked him in the nuts with her platform boots. She grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her out the door. She didn't recognise where she was so she just ran dragging Ziva behind her. The poor girl was still reeling. Abby ran and she didn't stop running, silently she cursed herself for wearing platform boots. She knew that the men would be on their tails so they had to move fast.

After 10 minutes running she spotted a sign 'Bethesda' it red. "We're nearly there Ziva. This way" She ran with new-found motivation, for they were almost home. They careered round corner after corner, down street after street, Abby had no idea whether they were actually being chased but she didn't want to risk being caught. They got to the navy yard and Abby flashed her ID at the guard who ushered them through without a second glance. Abby spotted Gibbs, McGee and Tony in the parking lot. "Gibbs! Tim! Tony!" she yelled putting on a sudden burst of speed almost pulling Ziva over.

"Abs!" Gibbs yelled back "Are you two okay?" he asked hugging her

"I'm fine Gibbs. It's Ziva she's in shock or something. Gibbs they hurt her and stabbed her in the leg then slammed her head against a door!" While she spoke Ziva was just stood there slowly swaying backwards and forwards still gripping Abby's hand.

"Lets get her down to Ducky" said Tony moving towards Ziva. He reached out and took her shoulder she flinched and jumped away from him her eyes wild. "Ziva … Ziva it's me … Tony"

Her rapid frightened breathing dissolved into sobs as her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor. Tony hooked his left arm under her legs and his right around her body. He hoisted her into the air and carried her down to autopsy. "I won't let anyone hurt you any more" he whispered in her ear.


	6. Rule 12

"Poor girl" whispered Ducky to Gibbs who was stood in the corner of autopsy.

"How is she Duck?" the silver haired man asked

"She's still in shock, the knife wound is deep, but only a flesh wound it should heal by itself, her head wounds weren't too bad but she has suffered rather a large amount of trauma. Tony hasn't left her side"

"He feels guilty"

"Oh I think its more than that" said the doctor knowingly "You might have a breach of rule 12 on your hands soon" he looked up at the taller man's expressionless face "But you already knew that … and you haven't strung them up"

Gibbs sauntered off over to Tony, Ziva and Abby.

"Curiouser and curiouser" Ducky said to himself with a chuckle.

Ziva was slowly coming back to reality when she turned to Gibbs and asked "How did you expect find us?" she sounded like she had a cold.

"We … were going to check all the houses with basements in Brookland. That's where McGee traced the e-mails to"

"Emails?" piped up Abby

"I received 2 emails with pictures of you two"

"Pictures!?" Ziva drew back wrapping her arms around her torso

"You were covered Ziva, don't worry"

Ziva didn't relax much but accepted what Gibbs said "Can we see them?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"If that's what you want. We'll have to go up to the squad room though"

Ziva gingerly got to her feet her legs were shaky and she winced as she put pressure on her stabbed leg.

"You are not walking anywhere my dear" Ducky's voice came from the storage room "Use this" behind him he dragged a wheelchair.

"No" Ziva shook her head and tried to take a step but her leg buckled. Tony caught her as she went down and then carefully deposited her in the wheelchair "Yes" he said firmly and Ziva didn't try to get back up. The small group of people managed to squeeze into the elevator together. Tony, Ziva and Abby were at the back with Gibbs in front of them. They all disembarked to find an eager faced McGee waiting for them. "Is was just coming down to see you" he grinned broadly.

"They want to see the emails McGee" explained Gibbs matter of factly

"Boss are you sure that's a good idea, I mean they aren't exactly …" he trailed off noticing Gibbs' 'don't mess with me' face, Ziva's sad eyes and Abby's impression of Gibbs "Okay" He went over to the bullpen and brought the first email up on the plasma "This is the first one". The two girls sat in silence looking at it. After a while Gibbs waved his hand indicating that McGee should move on.

"And … t ..." his voice faltered "This is the second one"

Ziva looked away from the screen seconds after the images came up. Abby looked down at her feet feeling the taste of the sick in her mouth again. She only just missed Gibbs feet with her vomit. Gibbs waved his hand sooner this time.

"Sorry" mumbled Abby. She looked over at Ziva who was still looking the other way determined not to cry. "Ziva?"

Ziva turned her head round while desperately trying to hold it together. Just then Ducky popped his head out the elevator. "I forgot to give you this Ziva" he brandished a small white tablet.

"What is it?" asked Ziva

"Levonorgestrel or the morning after pill"

Ziva closed her eyes and clenched her fists pulling at the fabric of the skirt she was wearing. She could feel the tears pricking in her eyes and did not want to loose her self-control again. She reached out her hand to take the medicine from Ducky, her entire arm shaking. Tony took her arm and pushed it back towards her, then her stretched out his own and took the thing from Ducky's palm. He grabbed a bottle of water from his desk and handed it to her. She took a sip then he put the tablet in her mouth and she took another long sip.

"I fear I came at a bad moment" said Ducky

"Ya think"

"I don't want either of you to be alone tonight" Gibbs pointed to Abby and Ziva. "Abs you're staying with me and Ziva …"

"I'll stay with her" Tony interrupted

"That okay Ziva?"

The young woman nodded her head once before going back to staring at an incredibly interesting piece of mid-air.

In the parking lot Gibbs turned to the two brunettes and said "You look after her Tony. And you Ziva don't even think about coming into work for the next week"

"Gibbs" she tried to protest

"Don't worry boss I will tie her to a chair if I must" Tony's hand flew to his mouth as her realized what he'd said as Ziva flinched "Oh Ziva I'm sorry. I didn't mean it"

"It's okay Tony"

Ziva sat on the red couch in her apartment, one leg was curled under her, the other was resting on the coffee table in front of it.

"What movie do you want?" Tony asked, his head buried in her DVD collection.

"I don't know Tony"

"Sound of Music it is then" he said knowingly. He slid the disk into the slot and sat next to her on the couch. She leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They stared at eachother and for a moment there was an invisible spark between them.

"Tony …" Ziva started

"Ziva …"

"Tony I …" She was stopped mid sentence by Tony's lips on hers. They stayed cuddled up until the movie finished and then until they fell asleep with Ziva's head on Tony's chest and his head lolled back. Tony's pone vibrated as he received a text from Gibbs. The movement didn't wake either sleeping adult but the bright screen red 'Some rules are more like guidelines'.

THE END


End file.
